buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Sun World
Energy Sun World has 5 attributes. Fire Slashers deal damage on call and give life once destroyed with "Fire Heal" Energy Warriors are like skull warriors but have more gauge boosting concepts. Sunshine Paladins have many searching deck abilities they also have "Sunsight" an ability once destroying a monster. Awoken Sun are based around having 2 on the field for both offense and defense. Shining Blades have at bottom of deck effects. Size 1s Aiming For A Victory Day, Paladin Belle Divine Paladin Of Great Friendship, Buddy Edge swordsman of miracles, Shining Revelation Extra Blade, SUPERSHINE Energy Knight, Sunray Fire Slasher, Azul Blaze Fire Slasher, Burn Fire Slasher, Fire Burst Fire Slasher, Fire Soul Fire Slasher, Fire Wave Fire Slasher, Shining Explosion Galaxy bright sol swordsman, Dual Fire Wield Image Creator Of Sun, Artist Paladin Memory Scan, DIAMONDSLASH Paladin Of Light, Rainbow Sun Paladin Of Thankful Ruby, Diane Sun Archer, Sol Sunshine Paladin, Sunlight Paladin Super Speed Energy Warrior, Extreme Swordsman Soaring Bird Sol Paladin, Sol Falcon Soaring Sun Warrior, Celestial Brightness TEAM! Energy Knight, The Archer Warrior of swords as countless as stars, Sirius Size 2s Awoken Sun, Burninglux Awoken Sun, Celestialsun Awoken Sun, Crioa Awoken Sun, Eternal Brightlight Awoken Sun, Fireelementa Awoken Sun, Lightelemento Awoken Sun, Slaia Awoken Sun, Solcelea Awoken Sun, Sunrise Bright Sword Warrior, Sunlight Knight Diving sun knight, Avalea Fire Slasher, Bright Inferno Fire Slasher, Dash Fire Fire Slasher, Lava Slasher Fire Slasher, Magma Blade Fire Slasher, Red Glowing Sol Paladin, Amaya Heroic Paladin Of Sol, Amanda Light Beam Life Spear Paladin, Song Paladin Of Faithful Emerald, Sila Soaring Bird Sun Paladin, Sun Hawk Sol Paladin Sol Warrior Soul Heart Paladin, Loyalty Sun Healer, Lily TEAM! Energy Knight, The Healer Virtuous swordsman of sun, Virtue Sun Size 3s Auroura fighter, Gemrolda Auroura Fighter, Tulula Divinemost swordsman of heavenly sun, Clowwdine Fire Slasher, Biofire Fire Slasher, Celestial Fire Fire Slasher, Eternal Volcano Great King, "The Sun" Guardian Of Sunshine, Heaven Paladin King Of Sun Energy, Burning Sun Paladin Of Brave Silver, Leon Salvation Light Paladin Shining warrior of blessed sun, Lei Swordsman that wields the bringer of hope, Sunlit Dusk Wielder Of True Light, Paladin Of Hope Oliver Size 0s Auroura Fighter, Rainbow Striker Energy Knight, Sun Fire Slasher, Ruby Knight Of Bright Skies Paladin Of Royal Gold, Sunshine Soaring Bird Glowing Paladin, Glowing Finch TEAM! Energy Knight, The Fencer Warrior Of Bright Sun Flags Energy Sun World (card) Spells Awaken thy sun! Awoken Sun Charge Awoken Sun Heal Beam Field, Sunshine Lace Fireworks! Burning Energy Glowing Energy Burst Heavenly Sun Blitz Ray Rain Of Sunshine Revival Sunshine Salvation Aura Sense for harm Shield Of Sunshine Shining aurora sphere of Clowwdine Shining Sun Memories Spell Negation Of The Sun Sol Burst Sol Shield Protection Sol Strike Sun Bolt Blow Sun Damage Reduce Sun Heavens Sunlight Beam Sunbolt Strike Sunlight Glove Sunlight Heal Sunlight Power Sun Ray Counter!! Sun Shield Protection Sunsight Everywhere Sun Sight Light Items Broadsword Of Shiny Sol Forever Auroura Blade, Redemption Auroura Lance of Flight, Soaring Lance Light Sword Of The Divine Sun Spear Of Energy Sun Blade, Electric Sol Sun Blade, Solar Light Sword Of Brilliance, Divine Sun Impacts Aurora Sunny Blade Dance Energy Sun Ray, Ultimate Sol! Shining Blades Soaring Virtue Sun Inferno, Brilliance Bol